Processes for making triazolo[4,5]pyramidine derivatives and intermediates thereof have been previously described. Such processes, however, often yield products that contain unacceptable levels of residual palladium. Moreover, such processes are not economical when manufacturing commercial quantities. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a process for the production of triazolo[4,5]pyramidine derivatives and intermediates thereof having acceptable levels of palladium and that are economically efficient for commercial scale-up. Provided herein are solutions to those and other challenges in the art.